


Cherished

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Crying, How many times can Akira call Goro beautiful? More than you think, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Submissive Akechi Goro, Subspace, Teasing, bottom!Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: Akira wanted to cherish each piece of Goro’s body that was exposed. He was drunk on Goro’s whines and the clutch of Goro’s hand in his hair as he sucked and kissed and marked Goro,hisGoro,his.And there were always new parts of Goro for him to learn about—new,delightfulparts.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killjoy_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_prince/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday to darling Prince!! You are a wonderful person and friend, and I hope you enjoy this fic that I made just for you. :D
> 
> Many thanks to [penrosesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosesun) for being lovely and looking over this for me, and to [Quite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteuneventful/) for being my cheerleader!
> 
> 12/25 changed the summary a bit to something I'm happier with

Akira knew better than to take Goro for granted. They’ve been rivals, friends, and now… Akira wasn’t sure what Goro would classify them as, but Akira could only think that they were _lovers._ Somehow, in the short amount of time he’d been in Tokyo, he’d made himself a new life, and he wanted to grasp all of it in both hands as tightly as he could—his new self, his rebellion, his friends, his… Goro. 

So, even though they’d done this more than a handful of times already, Akira wanted to cherish each piece of Goro’s body that he exposed as he stripped in Akira’s attic. Goro wasn’t making a tease out of it, but even his perfunctory movements were mesmerizing. The chill was chased from the air with each of his movements, until Akira felt uncomfortably warm. 

Akira paused in the middle of shucking off his socks to take a moment and _stare_. Goro had draped himself over Akira’s bed, naked, miles of soft skin and curved muscles, and a flush creeping down his chest from being watched; Akira could hardly be blamed for getting distracted. Besides, Goro was watching the reveal of Akira’s body in turn. It was a little nerve-wracking and a little exciting, and Akira had to stop himself from laughing nervously. It didn’t matter how many times they’d seen each other like this—it still felt new and somehow fragile.

“I never get tired of your body,” Akira said honestly, pausing with his hands on his undone belt. His eyes were drawn to the flex of faint muscles as Goro shifted his position on the bed (on _Akira’s_ bed, he was naked on Akira’s bed and they were about to…)

Goro seemed torn between a smirk and a scowl. The combination of the two looked _hilarious,_ but Akira valued his balls too much to make a comment about it. “If you like my body so much,” Goro drawled, arranging himself appealingly over Akira’s bed. “Why don’t you come over here and show me?”

Akira was only too eager to acquiesce, especially when Goro spread his legs pointedly. He whipped off the last of his clothes and was on the bed a second later. Goro actually laughed at his eagerness, but Akira didn’t care—he was too busy running his hands down the ladder of Goro’s ribs, sweeping one hand through his unbelievably silky hair and the other over his hardening nipple. Goro arched his back, just a little, and those ribs stood out starkly with the movement.

“I’ve got to feed you more curry,” Akira murmured.

“What are you…?” Goro looked down to follow Akira’s eyes, then rolled his own. “Good grief. I assure you, I’m perfectly fine. You don’t have to fatten me up.”

“You don’t have to make me sound like a wicked witch,” Akira said, and then gnawed on Goro’s shoulder. “You _are_ tasty, though.”

“And you’re a pain in my ass.” 

“I thought you liked it when I’m in your ass.”

“Do I? How about you stop fucking around and remind me, then?”

Akira buried his smile in the crook of Goro’s neck and bit it again, sensually this time, rubbing the skin between his teeth and pressing harder, harder still, until Goro jerked and grunted. When Akira pulled back, he saw his teeth outlined in red, a stark decoration on Goro’s pale neck. 

Akira couldn’t help himself—Goro’s neck was so _tempting,_ smelled so good, felt so soft against his lips. He kissed down the slender curve of it, pressed his lips into the racing pulse at the base and nuzzled into it. He sucked—gently at first, then harder when Goro’s breathing picked up. Goro always scolded Akira for leaving marks, but it was worth it; Akira’d never shied away from a little scolding, especially not from him. Akira licked around the sore spot and then nipped sharp and mean at his collarbones. Goro squeaked adorably and Akira snorted into his neck.

“Not a damn word,” Goro growled, then whimpered when Akira nipped harder. “Come on, just… stop teasing, just— _a_ _h,_ yes!” He spasmed when Akira sank his teeth into the base of his neck.

 _Pain slut,_ Akira thought fondly—thought about even saying so, but decided not to risk Goro’s ire—and then sucked harder still. Goro squirmed and panted more the longer he stayed in place, sucking, easing off, _sucking_ and pressing his teeth firmly into his skin. He pulled back slowly, still sucking until his mouth came free with a _pop._ The spot was purpling already, and the indentations of Akira’s teeth edged around it proudly. _Pretty._ Akira turned his attention to the other side of Goro’s neck; so much pale, unmarked skin, just ready for him to defile.

“You taste so good,” Akira slurred, drunk on Goro’s whines and the clutch of Goro’s hand in his hair as he sucked and kissed and marked Goro, _his_ Goro, _his._ He pulled back to fully admire his work. Goro looked like he was wearing a collar of Akira’s marks, and Akira felt a surge of possessiveness wash over him in a way he’d never felt before.

“I taste good in other places, too.” Goro was probably trying to sound demanding, but his voice was too breathy to pass off as anything but needy. Still, Akira muffled a chuckle into Goro’s shoulder, gave it one last bite (and then another for good measure—okay, _one_ more), and licked his way down. 

He spent the barest moment flicking his tongue over Goro’s nipples, stifling another laugh when Goro jolted each time—it was a point of contention for Goro and a point of hilarity for Akira that Goro’s nipples were _ticklish._ He sucked in another mark under one of them, then nipped at Goro’s belly in a move that made Goro grab his hair and yank _hard._

_Ow._

“If you don’t get the fuck on with it, I swear I’ll leave and take care of this myself,” Goro growled. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Akira said, because truthfully… he didn’t. He obeyed—he always did, in the end—and wriggled down the bed until he lay between Goro’s legs. “My favorite spot to be,” he teased. Before Goro could open his mouth to retort, Akira teased his tongue up his erection with no further preamble.

Goro’s body shivered and then lay still for Akira’s perusal. “Fucking finally,” he said under his breath. 

Akira gave another long, slow lick, circling his tongue around the head before pulling back just enough to speak. “You could use more praise for the guy sucking your cock,” he said, his lips brushing the head of Goro’s cock with every syllable. He glanced up to see Goro watching him, and flashed a smirk. Goro frowned back down at him, clearly unimpressed.

“I don’t feel much _sucking_ happen— _ah!"_

Akira swallowed Goro down, down all the way to the root, then sucked back up until he could swirl his tongue around the tip again. He sank back down and set up a rhythm, swift descents and slow, sucking retreats back up, dragging his lips firmly along every inch of skin.

If Akira had wanted to shut Goro up, a blowjob wasn’t the best way. Luckily, Akira didn’t want that.

“F-fuck, Akira, _fuck,_ that’s… your goddamn mouth, oh my _God,_ how do you…” Goro babbled as Akira worked between his legs. He built up to a feverish pace, until Goro’s hips started to arch and press up into him, and then pulled off to lick along his length, instead. Goro’s cock was dripping with Akira’s spit, wet and dark and obscene in its arousal. Just looking at it made Akira shift his own hips against the bed subtly, and the pressure on his cock made him groan _not_ so subtly.

“Look at you,” Goro said softly, running a thumb along Akira’s upper lip. Akira switched his tongue from Goro’s cock to his finger, slipping it into his warm mouth and gazing up at Goro. His eyes were on Akira again—watching every movement, studying every microexpression like Akira was another case to solve. “Getting off from sucking me off… I’d call it pathetic if it wasn’t so appealing.”

Akira popped his mouth off Goro’s finger and rubbed his cheek against Goro’s wet cock, cat-like. “I can be both, for you,” he murmured. Goro’s eyes closed again and he sucked in a shaky breath when Akira started back up again.

This time, Akira abandoned pretense and rubbed his hips down against the mattress with every movement of his head. The friction of the sheets on his cock felt rough but _good,_ sending sparks through him and making him want more, more, always more, but he couldn’t spare the coordination to touch himself when Goro was making such nice noises above him. He pulled off Goro’s cock again to gasp for breath, switching to his hand and stroking Goro fast and hard, just the way Goro loved to finish off. He wasn’t done with Goro yet, not by a long shot, but he didn’t have to know that.

Akira waited until Goro’s legs started to twitch and tense, waited until the sounds of his harsh breathing reached two octaves higher than normal, and then released Goro’s throbbing cock. He slid his hand along Goro’s sweaty him, smearing wetness along his skin, and smiled up at the glare Goro was boring into him. 

“What are you looking at me like that for? I’m just having fun,” Akira said. His smile widened to match Goro’s intensifying glare. “Aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but rock his hips against the mattress again in a moment of weakness. He just had to take the edge off; he _ached._

“You have fun making me come.” Goro seemed to be trying for a smirk, but wasn’t quite pulling it off. He grabbed at Akira’s hand shakily in a sad attempt to get him going again, but Akira shook his hand free from his grip. “So _get on with it_ already.”

“Hmm,” was all Akira said in answer. It _was_ a fair point. He gave Goro another few seconds to come down from being too close, rubbing circles into his sharp hip, then grasped his cock with a loose grip and started up again, long slow strokes, lingering over the head before sliding back down, down, down, squeezing at the base for a heartbeat and then sliding back up. 

Goro’s leg started to shake again, but he didn’t seem to be in danger of coming at the moment so Akira kept going. Akira looked up to see Goro’s face tilted back, his eyes clenched shut, a hand fisted tight in his damp hair.

“You look so good like this,” Akira said quietly, stroking his other hand along Goro’s side. Goro flinched and shivered at his touch, and he _did_ look so good. He looked so good, Akira could barely stand it. “Do you want to come?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Goro bit out. He eyed Akira with a curled lip and an arched brow. He looked _unfairly_ hot when he was haughty like this, and Akira wanted to give in, wanted to touch him and kneel for him and give him everything he had in him to give… but that wasn’t the game they were playing today.

Akira met his challenging gaze head on. “Oh? You don’t want me to touch you, is that it?” He feigned surprise and disappointment and withdrew his hands, starting to sit back. Goro’s eyes tensed and flashed—the only warning Akira got before he shot up with a snarl, grabbing Akira by the neck before he’d even settled fully back on his folded knees. “You fucking know what I meant, you piece of sh— _ah_!”

Funny how Goro thought that would take Akira by surprise at this point. Just like that, Goro was on his back again and Akira was straddling his waist and pinning _him_ around the neck. His hand fit snugly around the very base of it, pressing along his delicate collarbones, feeling blood vessels thrumming under his fingers. He wasn’t applying any tightness or pressure, but he could still feel Goro swallow beneath his grip. It was _thrilling._ The taunting Goro of a moment ago was gone, and a rush of power shot through him—Goro was here, beneath him, and while he wasn’t outwardly asking for it, his body was _begging_ for Akira to let him come. Just the small amount of contact Akira was giving him made Goro writhe and shoot him a desperate look, all trembling mouth and wide eyes and clenched eyebrows. He looked like the cover of a dirty magazine, beckoning someone to turn the pages. _Look at me more, touch me more,_ his face said, and Akira couldn’t _really_ resist him.

He slid his hand from Goro’s neck down, down his smooth chest and over his firm stomach, tickling at the fine hairs under his navel. Goro must’ve really been out of it, because he didn’t even complain like he usually did. Instead, he arched his hips in silent plea. Impatient as always; and as always, Akira debated whether or not to give in.

On the one hand… denying Goro was _fun._ Akira never got enough of it, and as much as Goro snarked about it, he knew Goro felt the same. They played this same game time and time again, Akira stretching Goro thin until he broke—and then thinner still. He liked playing with Goro’s body, playing with his mind, making a frantic screaming mess of him until he barely resembled his everyday self.

On the other hand, making Goro come was _also_ fun. The way he writhed on Akira’s bed, making the most arousing noises… Akira couldn’t get enough of that, either. He’d make Goro come again and again if he could. 

Maybe they could find a way to do that, some other time.

For now, though, he decided to give Goro what his body was crying out for. He moved away from the teasing touch on Goro’s stomach and just barely brushed the flat of his palm along the length of Goro’s cock, which was arching towards his stomach with an angry red that looked near-painful.

And somehow, just like that, Goro was still. His breath left him in a rush and his eyes fell closed, his face lax but for a curve of a small smile. His body was limp for Akira’s touch even while his cock throbbed, and _oh,_ that was… he was deep in space in a way Akira hadn’t ever seen. Akira bit back a curse, afraid to ruin the moment, and curled his hand around the base of Goro’s cock helplessly, craving more of these strange new reactions. Instead of moaning and bucking impatiently into it like usual, Goro breathed slow and deep and waited for Akira’s touch.

 _This_ was new. This was _delightful_. Akira’s cock lay between his legs achingly hard; he wanted to touch himself and take off the edge, especially now that he wasn’t benefitting from lying on his stomach, but he didn’t want to take a second to turn his attention away from Goro. Goro, who lay pliant and ready on his bed, no longer fighting and goading Akira; Goro, who was blissed out of his mind just from Akira’s hand back on his cock, giving him this new pleasure even from the lightest touch.

Akira kept his touches tentative, unsure of what might break Goro out of this space. He trailed his fingertips up the underside of his erection, then reached to cup his balls for a moment before rubbing lightly at his perineum. Goro shifted and sighed under his touch, then sighed again when Akira circled his cock and pumped loosely. Even while his body was relaxed, his cock still twitched in Akira’s grasp, and it made him smile privately; there was always _some_ part of Goro that would fight back.

“Goro,” Akira breathed, unable to stop himself from running his mouth now that Goro was silent. “You’re gorgeous. You’re so good.” He meant it every time he said it, and he said it more times than Goro would accept (not that it meant he would stop)—but now, like this, he meant it in a new way. This was a Goro he hadn’t seen before, a Goro who arched his back just the tiniest bit when Akira praised him instead of shooting him a glare. This Goro made the most tantalizing breathy noise when Akira licked along his neck instead of demanding more, always impatient to get to the main act. This Goro breathed deep and slow when Akira danced his fingers over his cock instead of spitting fire.

Akira loved how forward and demanding Goro was. He loved their sparring games. It turned him on to no end, and he wouldn’t leave it for anything. This Goro, though… he could _definitely_ work with this. 

“You’re so good,” he said again, unable to express himself further, unsure how to release the pressure building in his chest that needed to go _somewhere._ Goro whimpered, and he repeated, “so good,” to the tune of another whine. He’d always known Goro secretly preened at the praise he gave him, but it was intoxicating to have Goro respond so honestly to it. Akira’s blood raced at the pleased noises Goro was giving so freely.

Akira couldn’t resist taking a moment to card his fingers through Goro’s hair; a special moment since Goro wasn’t likely to bat him away. The stunning dark caramel of his hair slid cool and silkily through his fingers. Akira had never known hair could be so soft until he’d touched Goro’s.

He returned to stroke Goro’s cock again, smooth and long, and then again, and Goro’s breath came out in another relaxed sigh. “You feel okay?” He ventured. He wasn’t sure if Goro could answer him in this state, and the thought made him a little anxious. But then:

“Yeah,” Goro whispered. His eyes were still closed. “Yeah, ‘s good. Please.”

That was all Akira needed to move forward and kiss Goro. Goro’s mouth was soft and pliable for Akira’s, playing with his tongue when it plunged inside but otherwise remaining lax, lips plush and wet with Akira’s saliva. It was weirdly hot having Goro lie here and take it with such lazy enjoyment. 

“Don’t stop.” Another plea falling from Goro’s lips. His head lolled to the side as Akira broke their kiss.

“I won’t,” he murmured, keeping up the pace with his hand. Goro felt so hot and hard in his hand, and the way his soft skin shifted along his rigid shaft with each stroke… it felt beautiful. It looked beautiful.

Akira was a sap, and he knew it. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out.

Goro whimpered and shook his head, long slow side-to-side movements on the pillow, and Akira realized he was murmuring that out loud, too. _Beautiful, beautiful, so soft, so good._

“You are,” Akira said with a kiss, and then another. A sweetly chaste kiss on the lips, the tip of Goro’s nose, the corner of his eyes where salty wetness was welling up. “I see it. Everyone does. Say it for me, love. I know you can.”

“Mmnn can’t,” Goro gasped out. His eyes slitted open, and Akira was instantly transfixed. He could just barely make out deep auburn catching the light behind those thick lashes. “Akira…”

Akira slowed his strokes to the tune of another helpless whine. “You can. You want me to keep going, don’t you?” He teased his fingers over the head of Goro’s cock.

“ _Akira,_ don’...don’t stop… I need—” Goro looked lost. “What… what should I say?”

“Tell me how beautiful you are.” Akira rubbed his thumb along Goro’s slit and Goro’s eyes rolled back. Goro didn’t answer, so Akira prodded again. “Go on. Say it.”

“I’m…” Goro whispered something Akira couldn’t catch, his cheeks reddening impossibly further.

“Louder, darling,” Akira said, squeezing just a little, just to give Goro more encouragement. Seeing Goro like this, calling him sweet names—it was exciting and delightfully different, and Akira wanted to milk it for all it was worth. After all, who knew when he’d manage it again? “I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

Goro squeezed his eyes shut tight, and a tear escaped down his cheek. “I’m beautiful.”

“ _That’s_ it,” Akira said, encouragingly. His heart was hammering, mind tingling, incandescent warmth and pride bubbling through his chest at the words falling from Goro’s trembling lips. “You did very good. You make me so happy. You want to come now?”

Goro seemed beyond words again when Akira tightened his fist, but Akira decided to take that as a very firm _yes._

Akira stroked faster, tighter, _faster_ —and Goro went wild on the bed, thrashing and making a wreck of the sheets, bucking his hips into Akira’s fist, saying something incoherent, something that sounded like broken pleas and fragments of Akira’s name and wordless, desperate sounds, a wild animal Akira had tamed under his hand.

Akira could _see_ Goro’s orgasm ripple through him, his body tensing and undulating from head to toe just before he spattered his belly in long, steady pulses of come. He came, and came, and _came_ with a silent scream, until there was nothing left in him to do anything except collapse like a rag doll on the bed. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

Akira couldn’t hold back anymore. He was sure Goro would’ve let him fuck his face or his ass without question after a moment of recovery—but every second without a touch on his cock was agony. He couldn’t wait for it. His hand was soaked in Goro’s come, practically dripping with it, and he moaned when he wrapped it around his own cock. He smeared Goro’s come over himself with every stroke, and it felt almost primal, almost worshipful. He was trembling within seconds, pleasure sparking through every nerve, remembering the way Goro had come undone in a way he’d never known possible.

And then he looked up, up over the slick come striping Goro’s stomach, his chest, his bruised neck, his pink lips, to where Goro was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Akira groaned and clenched his eyes shut at the wave of pleasure that shook through him, and then forced them back open to keep eye contact. He didn’t want to miss a second of this. He was close, so, so close, and then Goro _smiled_ and he was shaking out of his body, right there on the edge—and he tipped his head back with a ragged noise and came in a rush, adding his come to Goro’s on his stomach.

From start to finish, it had taken at most a minute; Akira would feel embarrassed if he had the brain cells to care about it right now. Regardless, it didn’t look like Goro minded. His lips were still curved in that small smile, and he trailed his fingers over his stomach, drawing them through the mess of their mixed pleasure. Akira shivered with an aftershock, and then another, then gathered himself up enough to snag his shirt off the ground and wipe Goro’s stomach for him. Goro mumbled a complaint under his voice, something about wanting it to stay—and _that_ made Akira want to mark him all over again, primal and possessive.

The room stayed silent but for their breathing as they both struggled to recover. That had been more intense than any sex Akira’d ever had, even though Goro hadn’t even touched him, and he was trying to process the strange state he’d been in, the state _Goro_ had been in. Akira found the energy to curl up on his side and watched Goro as he fought to catch his breath, blinking up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. A rush of emotion hit him, overwhelming, threatening to pour from his heart out of his lips and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“Goro,” Akira started, unsure of what he was going to say. And then Goro turned on his side to face him, and Akira was breathless. This freshly ravished Goro was beautiful, and _human_ , his hair wild and sticking to his skin, his red mouth lax, his chest still flushed and heaving, his collar decorated with Akira’s teeth marks. He was a mess. Akira couldn’t look away.

“I want to be with you.” The words flooded out his mouth without his intention, but he couldn’t have stopped them if he’d tried. Akira winced and bit his lip. His mind whirled with possibilities; he expected stony silence, _awkward_ silence, a rebuttal, god _forbid_ an argument, but Goro’s eyes were warm and liquid and inescapable and his lips parted and Akira braced himself…

“Then do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment if you liked! Check out my [tumblr](https://gravityeyelids.tumblr.com/) (more active) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sethsdream) (not super active)!


End file.
